


Winter Solstice

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky gets his rut over winter solstice. Fills Bingo square Y4-Alpha/beta/omega
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 17





	Winter Solstice

Ruts were the worst. And ruts over a solstice, particularly the winter solstice? Absolutely, positively worse than the worst. Then, there’s the ironic twist that the Winter Soldier is going through rut on the winter solstice. Funny, right?

Bucky had never felt the pull of the rut so strong before. This was not the way he wanted to spend the solstice, feeling like he needed to go on a sex spree every second. He wouldn’t wish this kind of pull on anyone, not even his worst enemy!

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Bucky could smell the omega pheromones, along with your scent, and groaned. This was so not what he needed right now, no matter what his hormones were telling him, screaming at him. They were telling Bucky to take you, his longtime crush, and mate you right then and there. But he couldn’t do that if you didn’t want it.

“Bucky?” You called through the door. “I thought you might like a solstice gift, so I brought a basket of chocolate and other snacks for you.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Bucky opened his door and pulled you inside, needing more than a door between him and an omega, particularly you. Your eyes were wide in shock, but once you noticed the smell of rut, you understood. Immediately you put your basket down.

“Oh, Bucky,” you cooed. “You need to celebrate the solstice in a different way, Don’t you?”

Bucky could only nod, unable to think anymore and needing you. Thankfully, you were willing and able to help him through his solstice rut, with a mutual bond between the two of you at the end of it.


End file.
